Kabuto Kid
by Gimiriniwi
Summary: Siapa tak kenal Kabuto Kid? Pencuri barang berharga kelas gurame yang kemampuannya tak diragukan oleh semua orang dan fans-nya-kecuali Naruto dan Sasuke, yang mempunyai dendam ketomat padanya./ For Infantrum Paradedication Challenge. Warn.: genre cacat.


**Kabuto Kid**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ideas © Dimitri Watson**

**Genre (?): crime, parody (takada humor is available. Adanya parody cuy :P)**

**Warning: AU, OOC terutama pd Sasuke, ga bermaksud masukin unsur BL, tidak2. Ini hadiah. Saya juga kurang tahu apa yg dihadiahin suka BL ato nggak XD *dor***

_For Infantrum Paradedication Challenge, that will end on September 7__th__. Dedicated for Sanich Iyonni, an author who has written 78 stories, and some Naruto stories._

_Sante_

.

.

.

_Dimitri Watson, also known as Wordssmith or Oh-chan_

.

.

.

Burung-burung berkicau berjamaah. Harum bunga-bunga yang mekar di musim semi mulai menyerbak. Halaman rumah terlihat begitu cerah dan segar. Udara terasa hangat, matahari bersinar dengan terang. Sinarnya dapat menembus tirai tipis yang menutupi jendela yang terbuka di ruangan ini.

Pasti kalian berpikir kalau ini adalah suasana pagi hari.

Tidak, kalian salah. Walaupun aku sudah mengatakan bahwa sinar matahari dapat menembus tirai tipis di ruangan ini, tetapi sekarang pukul 1 siang. Lalu mengapa masih ada orang yang membiarkan kordennya tertutup?

Jawabannya mudah. Pemuda penghuni kamar ini baru saja bangun dari tidurnya yang panjang. Seolah ia bangun karena baru mendapat ciuman manis dari seekor lalat yang nyasar memasuki kamarnya lewat pintu kamar lantai duanya yang terhubung dengan dapur di lantai satu. Sungguh, lalat itu sungguh beruntung. Ia dapat mencuri ciuman pertama seorang pemuda tampan dengan kulit porselen ini. Sayangnya, jika lalat ini ketahuan sudah merebut _first kiss_ pemuda ini, ia pasti akan diincar oleh seribu gadis pemegang raket pembunuh serangga.

"Argh. Sudah pagi. Heemmmhh …," Pemuda ini menggeliat. Ia, dengan tidak berperikedindingan, menendang tembok yang bersentuhan dengan ranjangnya, untuk memuaskan nafsu menggeliatnya. Tapi tak disangka, lalat yang tadi merebut keperjakaan bibirnya, ikut tertendang. Tubuhnya remuk dan sayapnya rontok. Sungguh tak berdaya.

Dengan cepat pemuda berambut ekor ayam ini bangkit. Terlihat ia hanya memakai kaus oblong. Selimut yang dari 12 jam lalu menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, disingkapkan. Kemudian ia menggaruk-garuk rambutnya, karena diketahui bangkai lalat tadi jatuh ke atasnya.

Setelah berhasil mendapatkan lalu membuang bangkai tersebut, pemuda ini segera melihat jam digital yang tertempel tepat di samping bantalnya. Disana terlihat tulisan: 1:00 PM. _You're totally late, dummy Uchiha. Now you must wake up and go for your mission, junk_.

Tanpa disuruh, pemuda ini langsung menendang jam digitalnya dari bawah. Jam tadi terlempar dengan indahnya ke atas, lalu terjatuh dalam bentuk kepingan di atas kasur. Syukur-syukur baterainya masih utuh.

"Sial. Siapa yang menaruh jam digital sialan itu di dekat bantalku? Aku tidak _dummy, and you know that I'm a Uchiha, and Uchiha NEVER become a fool, stupid digital clock_." ujar pemuda itu seraya menatap sinis serpihan jam tadi.

"Nah. Sekarang, aku harus ke kantor." Pemuda ini mengambil pakaian dari lemari bajunya dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Sasuke. Jangan bilang kau menendang jam digitalmu lagi hari ini." Seorang lelaki berambut pirang dengan _name tag_ Naruto Uzumaki di seragamnya berkata sambil menuangkan jus apel tanpa sari ke dalam gelas berukuran wajar. Jus apel kemasan dengan merk "Buamine". Yang dipanggil Sasuke hanya diam seraya memalingkan wajahnya, mengalihkan tatapan Naruto.

"Pasti iya." Naruto menelan cairan rasa apel tadi. Sasuke tetap diam. Naruto menghela nafas.

"Ini sudah ke-99 kalinya kau membalas dendam pada 99 jam digital berjenis dan bermerk sama, Sasuke. Seharusnya kau sabar sedikit melihat tulisan di layar jam aneh itu. Kakashi memang suka macam-macam kalau ingin membangunkan anak buahnya. Padahal dia sendiri sering terlambat 1 jam. Aku tak habis pikir,"

"Nah, akhirnya kau sadar juga," Akhirnya Sasuke membuka mulut. Ia menopang dagu seraya melirik singkat Naruto. "Masih mending aku, bisa datang lebih awal daripada si Bebegig Sawah itu."

"Oh! Kau ini lucu sekali, Sasukeee!" Naruto, dengan tiba-tiba menepuk (lebih tepatnya, memukul) punggung Sasuke. Yang jadi korban pemukulan membalas dengan getokan keras di kepala Naruto.

Naruto meringis, "Aww, _god damn you_! Aku 'kan nggak sekeras itu memukulmu!"

"Jangan suka mukul punggung orang! Gimana nanti kalau paru-paruku rontok!"

"Ya itu sih derita lo!"

Tiga detik kemudian Naruto nyaris dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat untuk operasi geger otak.

"Kalian! Bukan waktunya bercanda!" Seorang pria dewasa berambut perak dengan gaya yang benar-benar melawan gravitasi menghampiri Naruto dan Sasuke dari pintu depan ruangan yang penuh dengan meja ini. Seragamnya sedikit berbeda dari yang Naruto atau Sasuke pakai. _Name tag_-nya yang bertuliskan "Kakashi Hatake" saja terlihat lebih berkilau. Kilauan hasil _nge-brasso_.

"Nah. Akhirnya kau datang, Bebegig." Sasuke mendecih menyadari kehadiran pria tersebut.

"Oh, ayolah Sasuke. Aku _hanya_ telat 59 menit 59 detik, Sasuke—"

"CUMA BEDA SEDETIK DARI WAKTU TELAT KEMAREN AJA LO BANGGA!" bentak Naruto dan Sasuke berbarengan, dengan dahi yang berkedut-kedut. Yang dibentak hampir saja jatuh karena menginjak kulit pisang yang jika diperiksa sidik jari yang ada, asalnya itu milik Naruto.

"Ow. Sabar dong. Daripada itu, aku punya berita buruk."

"Apa!"

Kakashi bergidik. Dua anak buahnya yang ini memang benar-benar jengkel dengan keterlambatannya datang ke kantor dan menyadari keadaan. Wajar, sih. Padahal Kakashi adalah pemimpin mereka, di cabang kantor detektif Konoha ini, tapi hampir setiap hari, dia telat datang. Paling cepat ia datang 30 menit setelah waktu mulai kerja, itupun di hari Valentine, dan tujuannya waktu itu adalah ingin menggaet wanita bernama Kurenai, sekretarisnya. Tapi, tahunya malah kena karma; Asuma, yang diketahui ternyata kekasih Kurenai, langsung mengebom mental dan fisiknya, sampai meledak mirip jerawat kelebihan isi milik orang bintitan.

Akhirnya Kakashi kembali menemukan suaranya. "'Dia' kembali tadi malam. Dan—"

"APA! DIA KEMBALI LAGI!" teriak Naruto dan Sasuke berjamaah. Kakashi menutup kupingnya dengan jari kelingkingnya.

"Iya, makanya dengarkan aku dulu. Dia berhasil mencuri permata Be Rharg A dari toko permata Perm Atama Hal. Diperkirakan dia muncul pukul 2 malam. Saat terjadi peristiwa, tidak ada satpam di dalam toko—"

"Kok bisa!"

"Makanya dengarkan aku dulu, bodoh! Diketahui satpamnya semua mengundurkan diri, karena sudah beberapa hari pemilik toko tidak menggaji mereka, dan mereka benar-benar kapok dengan pemilik toko tersebut."

"Haaah. Sungguh tidak elit." komentar Naruto. Kakashi menyetujui dalam hati.

"Dan hal ini dimanfaatkan olehnya. Permata seharga 20 juta yen itu berhasil ia curi dengan mudahnya, karena penjagaan yang begitu longgar. Ia sudah pro dalam mematikan alarm tanda penyusup. Eh, kalaupun menyala juga, tidak akan ada yang mendengar, karena semua satpamnya sudah berhenti."

"Benar. Paling-paling yang dengar itu hantu yang namanya Kunt Ilan Ak atau Poco N.G."

"Rasanya aku ingin sekali menendang pantatmu itu, Sasuke."

"Oke, nanti saja komentarnya. Dan dia lagi-lagi memberi surat peringatan bahwa dia akan datang lagi—"

"Mana surat itu!" Naruto dan Sasuke serempak mengecilkan pupil matanya dan menunjukkannya pada Kakashi. Kakashi membatin, _alaah, mereka kok semangat banget sih lawan pencuri. Yah, aku tahu dia begitu profesional, tapi apa mereka segitunya dendam karena 'dia' pernah mencuri ramen dan onigiri milik mereka? Padahal mungkin saja 'dia' itu lagi nggak bisa ngejual apapun karena dia tidak sempat mencuri apa-apa—belum ada lagi barang berharga di kota ini waktu itu, jadi dia nyolong makanan buat ngeganjel perut. Dan mereka dendam hanya karena itu! _

"Yak. Ini suratnya." Kakashi menyerahkan surat misterius tersebut tanpa menyisakan sidik jari di permukaannya. Sudah menjadi peraturan umum, setiap detektif atau polisi harus mengenakan sarung tangan atau memakai sapu tangan untuk menyentuh barang bukti/barang misterius yang berhubungan dengan TKP.

Tertulis di permukaan bagian dalam surat tersebut;

_Halo, aku datang lagi, polisi2 Konoha! XD_

_Ih, kangen deh sama kalian, udah lama ga liat kalian, sich! 3_

_Ntar besok tanggal 17 Agustus aku dateng lagi, ya, buat nyuri kopian teks proklamasi yang nyasar ke Museum Sejarah! Kalo cuma nyolong permata Be Rharg A kayaknya kurang rame n _historical_, jadi nantikan keberadaanku yang _always awesome and mysterious in anywhere_ ini, ya! Jam 11 malem ntar aku datengnya._

_Love you,_

_Kabuto Kid :*_

Kakashi musti memanggil 10 _janitor_ atau tidak _cleaning service_ untuk membersihkan bekas ileran, mimisan, air mata, ingus, muntahan sekaligus bekas ayan Naruto dan Sasuke. Sekarang sebelum menyebar ke seluruh ruangan kerja para detektif ini.

.

.

.

Jam 11 malam. Waktu H-nya.

Naruto dan Sasuke sih yang berharap demikian.

"Hei. Yakin nih dia bakal dateng?" Naruto menyikut Sasuke disebelahnya. Tak perlu takut helikopter bergoyang, mesin mati, sambungan dengan helikopter lain putus atau apapun, karena yang memegang kendali atas semua alat untuk menanggulangi masalah tersebut digantikan oleh salah satu asisten Naruto yang paling _troublesome_ dan _make-me-mad-and-want-to-beat-someone_; Sai. Itu sih namanya yang tercantum di _Black-but-White-List_ polisi-polisi Konoha.

"Aku yakin. Soalnya sekarang pukul 11 malam," ujar Sasuke meyakinkan Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas lalu melihat Sai. "Sai, jangan sampai goyang saat kita melihat Kabuto. Nanti kalau dia muncul, dekatkan helikopternya. Usahakan jangan ketahuan."

"Aku tidak akan goyang, Naruto." kata Sai sambil tersenyum palsoe. Naruto mabuk udara mendadak.

"Habis, aku cemas kalau kau ternyata masuk _Kabuto Kid Fansclub_, yang sekarang anggotanya pada ngumpul dibawah. Bisa saja kau langsung _fangirl_—maksudku, _fanboying_ disini. Ntar gimana nasib kita-kita yang nggak nge-fans—bahkan benci padanya." Benar saja, banyak sekali orang-orang yang berkumpul di sekitar gedung Museum Sejarah. Beberapa helikopter juga berseliweran di sekitar gedung tersebut. Dan, bicara soal orang-orang yang menonton dan penasaran, kira-kira hampor 80% orang-orang yang berkumpul tadi adalah anggota dari Kabuto Kid Fansclub.

"Tenang saja, Naruto," Sai kembali tersenyum palsu, "Aku bukan manusia homo."

"Aku meragukan itu."

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Aku pernah melihat ada poster Justin Bieber di dalam kamar kos-mu."

Terbuka sudah aib Sai yang emang nge-_fans_ berat sama JB. Bukannya dia maho, sih. Cuma nge-_fans_ aja, soalnya suaranya merdu, dan dia pernah syuting film CIA series, ujar Sai kemudian untuk meyakinkan Naruto kalau dia bukan maho.

"Sudahlah, kalian selalu saja membahas hal yang tidak pen—"

"AH! ITU DIA KABUTO!" Naruto (dengan menjengkelkannya memotong kalimat Sasuke) menunjuk-nunjuk ke atap gedung Museum Sejarah, tepatnya seorang pria berpakaian serba putih yang diketahui adalah Kabuto Kid.

"Sudah muncul," gumam Sasuke seraya mengeluarkan pistol. Begitu pula dengan Naruto.

"Sai. Mendekatlah padanya. Usahakan agar tidak ketahuan." bisik Naruto. Sai mengangguk lalu menjalankan perintah Naruto.

Semua mata orang tertuju pada pria berambut perak tersebut. Jubahnya yang putih bersih berkibar-kibar (bukan bendera). Entah kenapa jubahnya begitu bersih. Walaupun begitu, saat jubahnya berhenti berkibar-kibar dan menyentuh atap gedung, debu-debu yang bertiup sebagian menempel pada jubahnya, membuat Kabuto sewot abis. Padahal dia sudah rela-rela menghabiskan beberapa yen untuk biaya _laundry_ dan pembelian topeng untuk menyamar. Makanya dia tetap kismin walaupun sudah mencuri banyak barang berharga, begitu pendapat Naruto.

"Kyaaaa! Kabuto-samaaaaa!" teriak para _fans_ dari bawah. Kabuto yang sudah biasa dikelilingi fans hanya tersenyum (sok) keren dan menunjukkan giginya yang masih kalah putih dengan warna kertas burem.

"_Hello, ladies and gentlemans_," sapa Kabuto sok jentel. _Cih. Padahal gigi aja belum disikat, dia udah sok. Pengen banget gue ngerontokin gigi-giginya biar dia nggak bisa nyengir narsis lagi. Amit-amit jabang bayi dah ngeliat penyakit _narcissus verydicus_ dia!_ batin Naruto berkata.

Kabuto melanjutkan setelah berdehem 8 kali karena tadi ada rambutnya yang rontok dan masuk ke dalam mulutnya, "Seperti yang sudah saya umumkan kemarin, saya akan mengambil kopian teks proklamasi bangsa Indonesia yang sangat _historical_ itu—"

"Yaa! Curi saja! Tak apa! Toh benda itu sungguh tidak berguna disimpan berlama-lama di dalam museum ini! Toh negara Indonesia itu negara jajahan kita!" teriak salah seorang mahasiswa culun berkacamata besar dan bulat dari bawah, dengan buku sejarah jepang yang tebal di tangannya. Kabuto melihatnya. Dan semua fans-nya menatapkan sinis dan galak. Yang bukan fans juga sama. Soalnya mereka itu orang-orang berhati mulia yang menyadari kesalahan para pendahulu mereka karena sudah menjajah negara Indonesia kita yang tercinta ini.

Kabuto menyeringai, "Huh. Begitu ya? Jadi kalian tidak boleh ada yang merasa keberatan setelah aku mengambilnya, ya. Soalnya kalian merasa Indonesia itu negara yang tidak layak—"

"Diam disana." Muncul suara tepat di samping Kabuto. Naruto, Sasuke, dan polisi lain yang memegang pistol sudah mengepung Kabuto di sekelilingnya. Kabuto hanya menatap Sasuke, karena jika ia menatap keduanya sekaligus, matanya bisa juling.

"Huh. Ternyata kemampuan polisi Konoha bertambah, ya. Aku dikepung tanpa mengetahuinya." kata Kabuto seraya melebarkan seringainya dan membetulkan posisi topi tingginya. Dia ingin segera mengambil kopian teks proklamasi Indonesia itu. Dia takut kalau jubahnya tambah kotor, apalagi sekarang debu-debu yang berterbangan semakin banyak karena orang-orang (polisi) yang baru muncul tadi.

"Kalau tidak ingin ada pertumpahan darah, serahkan dirimu dengan damai. Percuma kau berusaha lari. Kami sudah mengepungmu. Helikopter polisi juga sudah mengelilingi gedung ini, termasuk yang ada di atasmu sekarang. Kau sudah kalah," Sasuke menatapnya garang. Posisinya sama sekali tidak berubah. Malahan, ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada pistol.

"Ha … ha … ha,"

"Apanya yang lucu!"

"Ha … ha … hasyiiimm!" Ternyata tadi Kabuto bukan tertawa, tapi bersiap-siap untuk mengeluarkan virus dari hidungnya!

Diduga Kabuto mengidap alergi pada debu, makanya dia benci banget sama debu!

Sasuke dan polisi lainnya _sweatdropping_, "Jangan bercanda!"

"Eh orang bersin dikira bercanda! Dasar buta lo!" semprot Kabuto sengit.

"Apa lo bilang!" Kali ini Naruto yang esmosi. Tanpa sengaja, jari telunjuknya menarik pelatuk pistol yang ia genggam, dan DOR! Peluru pun meluncur dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa!

Naruto menganga. Ia tidak bermaksud menembak Kabuto. Tapi tadi tangannya terpeleset karena berminyak bekas makan bala-bala _by Indonesian_. Sasuke lebih kaget lagi. Karena selama ini ia tahu Naruto penuh perhitungan jika sudah berurusan dengan penjahat kelas kakap.

"Ups. Untung aku berhasil menghindar," Ucap Kabuto yang menunduk, menghindari peluru Naruto. Nyaris saja peluru itu mengenai polisi dibelakangnya.

"Argh! Menyebalkaaaaaann!" Yang ini baru lain. Polisi lain yang kesel liat kenarsisan Kabuto langsung meluncurkan banyak tembakan. Naruto dan Sasuke cengok. Mereka bergerak tanpa perintah dari keduanya.

DOR DOR DOR! Semua peluru dihindari Kabuto dengan sempurna. Jubahnya juga berhasil ia 'lindungi'. 'Kan sayang jubah putih mahal bolong gara-gara peluru, alasan Kabuto agar dia bisa menghindar dengan cepat.

Tak lama kemudian Kabuto sudah meluncur ke bawah untuk masuk ke dalam gedung museum melewati jendela. Sasuke menangkap gerakan itu.

"Ck! Naruto!" Sasuke memberi perintah. Naruto mengangguk. Ia menyusul Kabuto dengan berayun menggunakan kabel yang ada di jam tangannya. Ia pun masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sama dengan tempat Kabuto mendarat.

"I waw. Kau menyusulku—"

"Apaan tuh i waw i waw! Jangan lagak ya lu!"

"Yey, siapa juga yang lagak. Aku 'kan menghindar dari kalian yang mendadak menembakiku."

"Mereka esmosi liat gigi kuning lu tauk!"

"Eeehh … asal kau tahu saja ya, ini kuning gara-gara kecipratan _brasso_ yang dipake anak sekolahan buat ngilatin iket pinggangnya!"

"Kok bisa! Markas lo di dalem sekolah ya! Kasian banget deh lo maupun warga sekolahnya!"

"Kalian berisik banget sih!" Sasuke menyusul Naruto dengan cara yang sama. Sebelum mereka debat juga Sasuke sudah ada di sebelah naruto, sih. Naruto-nya saja yang tidak sadar.

"Huh. Kalian sungguh merepotkan."

"Kau lebih merepotkan lagi."

Kabuto tersenyum. Lalu ia membuka mulut walaupun setelahnya tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Dan ternyata ia melakukan hal itu karena ingin bersin lagi. Naruto dan Sasuke dengan serempak menutup hidung dan mulut dengan dasi seragam. Sungguh ironis.

"Oi! Lu alergi debu ya! Daritadi bersin terus!"

"Kalo iya emang kenapa!"

Naruto mingkem. Terlalu malas untuk berdebat dengan orang di depannya sekarang ini.

"Huhu," Kabuto terkekeh. Dua polisi Konoha di depannya menyipitkan mata. "Aku ingin mengakui sesuatu,"

" …?"

Kabuto kembali menyeringai, lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan memecahkan kaca jendela di sampingnya. Ia terjun, lalu terbang dengan jubahnya yang dibaliknya terdapat alat untuk terbang. Tepatnya melayang dan meluncur.

"Sial! Dia kabur!" Naruto menghadap jendela jalan Kabuto untuk kabur, dan Sasuke mengekorinya di belakang. Terdengar teriakan-teriakan gaje dari bawah, dan kepala Sasuke jadi tambah pusing karenanya. Merasa kalah jumlah _fans_.

Naruto menerawang ke langit. Sosok berbalut pakaian putih itu semakin jauh, hingga hanya terlihat seperti titik yang menyerupai debu saja. Debu lagi, debu lagi.

"Apa maksud perkataannya, ya? Apa yang mau dia akui?" gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri, atau mungkin pada Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik ke belakang. Ia menemukan sesuatu yang berwarna putih. Secarik kertas yang tergeletak di lantai. Sasuke memungutnya. Lalu membaca sesuatu yang tertulis di atasnya. Terakhir, menyalakan korek minyak, bersiap membakar kertas tersebut.

Naruto yang melihat tingkah laku Sasuke yang aneh tersebut langsung mendekat, "Ah, Sasuke! Apa itu! Jangan dibakar!"

Ia merebutnya dengan kasar. Sasuke yang pasrah hanya mematikan koreknya. Naruto membaca tulisan tersebut. Lalu merebut korek dari tangan Sasuke, menyalakannya, dan bersiap membakarnya.

"Naruto. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan jangan membakarnya—"

"Tapi dia kurang asin banget!" sembur Naruto dengan emosional. Sasuke menggelengkan kepala dan menghela nafas, berusaha menenangkan diri.

Mau tahu apa yang tertulis di permukaan secarik kertas tersebut?

_Pengakuan 1; aku benar-benar senang sekali hari ini. Walaupun hari ini aku batal mengambil kopian teks proklamasi Indonesia tersebut, tapi melihat polisi-polisi Konoha yang semakin kuat … ah. Aku jadi tertantang untuk mencuri barang lain. Tapi sekarang lagi bulan Ramadhan, sebaiknya aku tidak sering-sering mencuri barang deh. :P_

_Pengakuan 2; kalian berdua—Naruto dan Sasuke—benar-benar ucul, konyol, n bikin ketawa, ya. Terlihat dari wajah kalian saat menghadapiku, kalian begitu emosi dan ingin sekali membunuhku. Padahal aku sedikit membaca ekspresi kebelet-pipis di wajah kalian, loh. Hihi. Tapi sayang, kalian gagal menangkapku. Lain kali aku akan kembali dan menghadapi kalian lagi. :P_

_Salam sejahtera,_

_Kabuto Kid_

KRRRTK KRRRTK. Gigi Naruto dan Sasuke gemeletukan (?).

"Apanya yang salam sejahtera! Kita nggak akan pernah sejahtera sama elo, Kabuttt!"

"Ini juga. Apaan tuh ekspresi kebelet-pipis yang dia maksud! Cih!"

Dan berbagai kalimat protes dan kata-kata umpatan mereka keluarkan dari mulut mereka yang tidak pernah suci sama sekali. Lagi bulan Ramadhan tapi ngata-ngatain orang. Setelah semua mereka muntahkan, baru mereka keluar dari ruangan itu, dan bergabung dengan polisi lain yang kebingungan (?).

"Tadi dia kabur, Naruto, Sasuke. Kalian—eh?" Kakashi melongo melihat aura-aura membunuh yang menguar dari tubuh 2 polisi muda dan tampan ini. Mata mereka gelap. Bibir mereka rapat. Hidung dan dada mereka juga kembang-kempis. Membuat Kakashi tak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa.

"HUAHAHAHA! Kalian lucu banget, sih! Berekspresi kayak gitu! Hahahaha!"

"APA SIH YANG LUCU, ABIS SI KISMIN TUKANG NGUTIL ITU KABUR!" Maunya sih teriak kayak gitu, tapi Naruto dan Sasuke sudah kehabisan tenaga dan pahala (?) untuk mengumpat. Daripada nambah dosa, mendingan diem. Membiarkan Kakashi tertawa sampai mati. Dan membiarkan teriakan-teriakan para penggemar Kabuto Kid menggema di telinga mereka.

.

.

.

**THE END (?)**

.

.

.

Tuh. 'Kan. Akhirnya selalu abal. Saya emang lemah di akhir, kehabisan ide buat ngakhirin cerita.

Fic (sampahtapiboong) ini saya persembahkan untuk **Infantrum Paradedication Challenge**, khususnya untuk **sesepuh Sanich Iyonni**. :D

Terinspirasi dari Detective Conan (bukan terinspirasi lagi, ini mah mlagiat). Entah kenapa mendadak terbayang nama Kabuto Kid di otak saya. Yah, wajar sih, saya suka banget sama Kaito Kid. Dia ganteng, cool, terlihat gagah n jentel dgn bajunya yg serba putih. UwooOOoohh. *fangirling* Sebenernya ga terlalu suka DC sih, biasa aja, tapi tokoh yg aku paling suka di animanga tsb Kaito. Itu aja. :D

Maaf buat kata2 Sasuke dan jam digital Sasuke (?) yg sok nginggris, kalo ada salahnya boleh kasih tau di review. :D Abis, pengennya sok keren, pake bahasa Inggris *dooorr*, tapi gatau tu salah ato nggak. I'm still learning English, yo. So I need your advice (advice buat apa cuy?). Kesalahan EYD dan penggunaan tanda baca, serta kalimat2 yg rancu, silahkan dikoreksi di review juga. :D

Ngemeng2, "2 kalimat kesaksian dari seorang penjahat" yg dimaksud tuh dari pesannya Kabuto yg digarisbawahin. :| Mudah2an readers, termasuk Sanich, menyadarinya. *mojok*

Oya btw, soal kalimat "Yang dibentak hampir saja jatuh karena menginjak kulit pisang yang jika diperiksa sidik jari yang ada, asalnya itu milik Naruto." Yg—aduuhh … bener2 rancu. Apalagi yg ttg sidik jari. Saya udah melototin tu kalimat karna dah ngerasa rancu dari awal, tapi ga nemuin jalan keluar buat ngoreksinya. Saya ga tau kalimat yg pas buat ngebenerinnya. Ada yg bisa kasih usul?

Yah, sori aja deh, Sanich, kalo fic-nya ga memuaskan (mungkin karena tokohnya bukan yg Sanich suka, ato idenya abal/mlagiat, dll.), jelek, dan tidak bermutu. Tapi saya udah usahain (usaha: 70%) buat fic yg bagus, biar Sanich balik lagi ke FNI. (Sanich: Ujung2nya juga FNIiiiii … aja!)

Entah ini sesuai dgn persyaratan khusus untuk Infantrum Paradedication Challenge atau tidak, dilihat dari genre, kalimat prompt, dan lainnya, sptnya masih sangat meragukan. Ugh. Saya dongkol gara2 fic ini.

Kasih kripik (jgn yg pedes, saya ga suka lada/rawit/dsb. yg bikin pedes n cape _seuhahan_ itu), saran, pujian (hoek), kesalahan pengetikan, bisa lewat ripyu.

© 2011 | Dimitri Watson


End file.
